Love and Games
by LunaCody
Summary: When a devastating accident causes Rigby to be put in a hospital, Mordecai gives him an Online game to play, where he meets a player named Daisy. The two form a relationship and swear to meet up one day. When that day comes, Daisy is not who "she" said "she" was. Rated M for later chapters. (Rigby x Chad)


**A/N Yeah, I know it's unhealthy to have two stories going on at once! I hope you enjoy my Regular Show fanfiction, a review here and there would also be nice! :)**

"Dude... I dunno..." Mordecai folded his wings and frowned, looking down at me, with that look I hated so much.

"Aw come on man! This is a once in a lifetime chance, Mordecai!" I said, motioning towards the Electric Scooter an Old Lady had left.

"Rigby! Don't be so heartless, that woman might need it when she gets-" I cut him off and looked up at him, a little flustered.

"Oh, come on! She won't be back for a while, and I- We'll only be five or so minutes!" I said, crossing my arms, looking at Mordecai with a begging face.

"No dude." Mordecai said, turning around and heading towards the path we were supposed to be picking up trash from. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"No!" I said, without thinking, I jumped onto the scooter's chair, holding onto the handlebars, I turned the key, placing my foot on the pedal. "Yeah! That's more like it!" I cheered, gripping the handles as the scooter roared to life, my foot pressed against the accelerator, the scooter shot down the path at about running speed.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled, dropping his stuff and running after me, "Rigby! Come back here!" He cried, but his attempts at calling me back were futile, as the scooter rolled along.

"Haha! Mordecai, this is so cool!" I said, turning my head to face him, beaming like a child who'd received candy.

"Dude! Hill!" Mordecai screamed, making no further attempt to chase after me, he stopped to catch his breath, one wing on his chest as he let out heavy pants.

"Huh?" I turned my head back around to see the scooter, now going faster than usual, driving down towards the house, where I saw Benson, Pops and the new intern, Thomas, talking.

"Oh shit!" I said, attempting to find the brakes, but it was too late, the scooter rocketed down the hill, I found the brakes, the scooter making a screeching sound, but it didn't stop it. I saw Benson looking at me, his face raging.

"RIGBY!" I heard Mordecai yell from the top of the hill, who pointed. I followed his gaze and saw the large tree the Park had buried in the soil for over a hundred years.

"SHIT!" I said, swerving, but it was too late, I heard a crash, and a bang felt immense pain, and the world around me went black.

I awoke to see the face of Benson, he was angry, yet he had a worried look on his face too. "RIGBY!" He yelled, which snapped me back into reality, "what the hell were you thinking?!" He snapped, I saw Pops grab Benson's shoulders.

"Calm down, Benson." Pops said, rubbing Benson's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Benson breathed, his red face turning normal again and he looked at Pops, then back to me. "Thanks, Pops." Benson said, turning around. "Mordecai and Thomas have gone inside to call an ambulance. Not only did you total the ladies scooter, you also did a number on your left leg and collarbone... Or so Skips says." Benson chuckled a bit, "see, I told you if you continued to slack off, you'd regret it. Come on, Pops." He shook his head, gave me a final glance, and walked off with Pops, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I could not move much, and my leg felt like it was snared in a bear trap, that was dripping molten lava into my bone. The only things I could move was my arms, right leg, and eyes. I felt a wet substance along my forehead, and I reached up to touch it, it hurt like hell, but when I withdrew my paw, I saw blood, which made me reach the conclusion that I had hurt my skull, too.

"Rigby!" I heard Mordecai yell from across the path, the avian approaching me with a grin, "dude, it's so good to see you're alive." He said, kneeling over me. I saw Thomas behind him, with the first-aid kit.

Thomas opened the red and black box, rummaging through its contents. "The ambulance will be here shortly, man." He said, grabbing a cloth and approaching me, dabbing the cloth on my skull. It stung my head wound. "Mordecai, you should keep asking him questions, just until the ambulance gets here. Since, if he falls asleep, he might never wake up." Thomas said, tossing the cloth in a nearby garbage can.

"Okay...?" Mordecai said, I felt his eyes on my body, as he opened his beak once again, "what is your name?"

"Dude, you know my name!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, uh, right, err... " He looked around, and a smile spread across his beak. "What's Muscle Man's brother named?" He asked me.

It took me a bit to get my head around the question. I answered with John, since we had met him in a previous antic involving Mordecai poking fun at Muscle Man's mum. A few more questions later, and the ambulance rounded the corner, Benson, Pops and Skips in the Cart, leading the ambulance. The two vehicles stopped, as the ambulance doors swung open, a young women and a male Coyote stepping outside onto the gravel path.

"So as you can see," Benson begun, "the scooter has been destroyed, and one of our employees has seriously hurt himself." Benson addressed the Coyote, who nodded and turned towards the woman, moving his mouth. The woman nodded, heading towards the back of the ambulance, opening the doors and pulling out a stretcher bed. The Coyote approached me, looking down at me.

"Hi. I'm Dusty Kitsumi, I'll be your doctor today." He smiled, "now, it seems you have a broken leg, and a fractured collarbone. You also have mild concussion." He said, looking at his clipboard. The woman from before approached us with a hospital bed. The two picked me up and placed me on it, wheeling me towards the ambulance. As we entered, the two shut the door, as Dusty spoke again. "You haven't met my assistant Denise. She'll be assisting us."

Denise gave a small wave and smiled, pushing her glasses up her face.

"I guess you're ready to go then?" Another females voice echoed from the front of the vehicle.

"Sure are!" Dusty said, as the ambulance began to lurch forwards, Dusty and Denise looked at each other, as Dusty bought a mask to my face, knocking me out cold.


End file.
